You Belong with Me
by pippin19
Summary: Fang is captain of the football team, Max is his best friend and star of the softball team. Lissa is head cheerleader and Fang's girlfriend. All human. Based on the song of the same title by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to start a new multi chapter fic. Which in the past I have always had trouble with so whether or not this will be finished is the question but I have a pretty good idea of where this is going so I could finish it. **

**I would like to get one thing straight, this is NOT a song fic. It is named after Taylor Swift's song "You Belong With Me" and the story is based off of the premise of the song, but it isn't going to be a song fic where I put the lyrics in. If that confused you than just nod your head and say okay, that's what I always do. :P**

**So here we go!**

**Oh and in this story Ella, Max, Iggy, Fang, and Nudge are all seniors, Gazzy is a freshman, and Angel is in 7****th**** grade. So also, they are all already friends going into the story so I'm not going to tell you during the story that they are friends.**

**Disclaimer: Seeing how a piece of paper stating that I owned MR didn't appear under my tree this Christmas, I guess that means I don't own it.**

Chapter One

"Max!" I looked up just in time to see a mass of chocolate curls hurling their way towards me before I felt myself being squeezed into a ginormous hug.

"Hey Nudge," I greeted my friend as I tried to pry myself from her iron hug.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe summer is over! And we are going to be seniors! Isn't that amazing! So, how was your summer, I haven't seen you since the last exam I been May! What have you been doing all summer? Did you meet any cute guys, you have to tell me all about it-" her thoughts were interrupted by a hand clamping over her mouth, I turned around to see Ella rolling her eyes.

"Nudge, could you do us a favor and change the frequency on the Nudge Channel just for the time being?" She leaned towards me and whispered so Nudge couldn't hear her, "or maybe forever?" I laughed and Nudge looked over at us with questioning eyes and we looked back with innocent looks on our faces and watched as she stalked off. I turned back towards Ella.

"What do you have first?" I looked down at my schedule.

"Science, you?"

"English," I heard the bell signaling five minutes until the start of first period, "Well, I should probably get going, don't want to be late on our first day." She waved and walked down the hall, I turned the opposite direction and walked towards the science lab.

I went through the doorway and saw an empty seat next to Fang and sat down there.

"Hey, how was your summer!" He turned towards me.

"Good, you?" I sighed.

"You still aren't using long sentences are you?" He just shook his head. Fang wasn't a man of many words, never was. I rolled my eyes. Our non conversation was abruptly halted when Fang's newly acquired girlfriend walked into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" I turned around to see the Red-Hair-Wonder walked in and stare daggers at Fang and me. I stood up and faced her.

"I am sitting at a lab table with one of my friends during science class, like I always do!" Her face turned a color red that could match her hair.

"But, he's my boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes in disbelief; I had no idea what Fang saw in this girl.

"All three of us have been in the same science class for the past three years! Every year I sit next to Fang and you have sat in the table behind us making googly eyes at the back of his head. So what is different about this year?" She took a step towards me.

"This year I am dating him, so move so I can sit there!"

"You know, I think Fang should decide who sits next to him," I turned to Fang, "So Fang, who is going to sit next to you? Me or carrot top over there?" He turned around in his seat to face both of us.

"I remember that Lissa's partner last year failed because she did nothing during class, which caused her to fail also and last year I had an A because Max was my partner. So, Max." We both stared at him with dumbstruck look on our faces. Mine from the fact that he was capable of saying that much at once, hers from the fact that he chose me over her. I smirked at her and sat back down in my seat as the final bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yay! 2****nd**** chapter! I'm excited! **

**Shoutouts:**

**Fragrance-of-the-Paradox: Yay, thank you for being the first to review! You are awesome!**

**MaeWithWings97: Thanks for adding me to your alerts.**

**Silent silver wings: Thanks for alerting and favoriting! I love your idea for Lissa, but if I did that there would be no more story! :P**

**Nighthawk21: Don't worry I plan on finishing it, I really do! And thanks for favoriting!**

**I apologize in advance for my horrible football talk, I can follow a game if I watch it but I can't do the terminology.**

**The school they go to is Wendell Prep.**

**Oh and sorry about the short chapter but since it is a double update I figured you could live with a shorter chapter, the next one will be up in a couple days and will be longer.**

**Lissa's texts are bold and Fang's are **_**slanted.**_

**Quote of the day: Some people think football is a matter of life and death, I assure you, it's much more serious than that.**

**On with the story….**

After School that Day

"Okay, run play number four," Coach Baxley stepped back as he watched the varsity football team run their play. Nick Ride, quarter back, AKA Fang got the ball from the snapper and threw it to Sam Saboni, the running back. School had just started and it already looked like Wendell Prep was going to the state championship. Coach watched satisfied as the team finished up the play, executing it perfectly, and ran back over to the sidelines. "Okay guys, great job. Now hit the showers."

Fang POV

I took off my helmet and looked towards the stands to see the cheerleaders practicing one of their stunts. Lissa was directing them. She saw me looking and waved, I smiled and looked up farther into the stands and saw Max sitting with Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. She looked extremely annoyed, which made sense since Nudge's jaw was moving up and down at the speed of light. She saw me looking up at them and waved before rolling her eyes had pointing at Nudge. I waved back and shot her a look that said something along the lines of 'Ha ha sucks for you.' She glared at me before sighing and turning back towards Nudge. I took off my pads, grabbed my helmet and made my way into the locker room to shower off.

Lissa POV

I was directing the cheerleaders in our new routine that we were going to take to nationals this year when I saw Fang looking at me from the football field. God, he was so hot in his uniform. I waved to him and he smiled back. I was about to go pack to coaching my girls when I saw him having a silent conversation with someone in the stands consisting of waving and a flirtatious looks. I turned around and saw Max Martinez sitting in the stands with the ragtag group of people she called friends. I fumed inside and turned back towards the squad.

"Okay girls, good job today. See you tomorrow." I grabbed my pom poms and my cell phone and started walking towards my car. I sent a text to Fang.

**What was that? **I opened the door to my car when I heard it ping meaning I had a new text.

_What was what?_

**Your little silent conversation with HER!**

_Lissa, what are you talking about?_

**You waved to HER and gave her a look. And not a look in a bad way!**

_WHO?_

**Max!**

_Oh, first of all I waved to ALL of them. And second of all the 'look' didn't mean anything! Let it go!_

**I'll let the wave thing slide, but we will be talking about the look thing later. **I waited for his answer.

**Fang?**

**Fang?**

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY I am ACTUALLY posting a third chapter! I hope I will get this up today, if not it will be up tomorrow (which is Monday). And since I am starting school again tomorrow, updates will not be this frequent. They will probably be once a week, MAYBE twice, depends on homework, tests, etc..**

**Thank yous!**

**Reviewing**: Silent silver wings, MaeWithWings97, PANTHER-PRIDE, wings, Blank, lonewolfrox3264, Lexus aka Lexii, DorkyGirl101, RiCkId, conti siegel, Lizziekaerocks77

**Alerts**: Keggy and Heggy, MaeWithWings97, PANTHER-PRIDE, Cami18-maximumride, ckayv, ..lOvE, conti siegel, storm filled skys, Lizzirkaerocks77

**Favorites**: MaeWithWings97, Makenna Marie, sabrina nasta, Music Freak 96, britt108, Cami18-maximumride, DorkyGirl101, RiCkId, conti siegel, Lizziekaerocks77

**Feel free to review with questions or suggestions!**

**Oh! And Ella and Max are fraternal twins.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MR or Glee.**

Max POV

I sighed and rested my chin on hand. Nudge had turned on the Nudge Channel again, and frankly, it was annoying. I scanned the field and tried to find Fang. I finally found him by the bench taking off his helmet. I waved to him and he waved back. Making a face I pointed to Nudge, who hadn't even stopped to take a breath. He responded with a face that looked like it meant, sucks for you. I glared and turned to Nudge to tell her to dial it down. I looked back to the field, but Fang was gone, instead I saw Lissa staring daggers at me. I ignored her.

"Nudge, please turn the volume down!" I put my hand over her mouth and stood up. "What were even talking about?" She looked at me with a look of feign hurt.

"You weren't listening were you! I was talking about the new season of Glee! I mean can you believe how Rachel tricked Sunshine! That made me so mad. Sometimes she can be so jealous-" She stopped abruptly and her eyes lit up like she had just figured out something. "You weren't listening because you were staring at the football field!" She squealed and stood up next to me, "Which one were you looking at? Was it Josh? Cole?" Her eyes widened, "It was Sam wasn't it! Ooh I knew it! You guys would make such a couple" She took my hand and started to drag me towards her car, a blue mini cooper as I tried to tell her I was talking to Fang not Sam. But seeing how she was clearly going to ignore everything I said, I turned back to where my sister, Ella, and Iggy were sitting sending them a look of plea.

Ella laughed. "Hey Nudge! You are going to have let go of Max. Mom wants us home early today. Something about helping to cook dinner." She got up from her place next to Iggy and dragged me away from Nudge to her car, a red Mazda Miata.

"Thank you oh mighty savior one!" I bowed to her presence as I hopped into the passenger seat. "So does Mom actually need us? Or was that actually an excuse?"

"No, she actually does need help. Ari visiting from college for the week since he doesn't start classes for another two weeks, I told her I would call her when we left to see what we needed to pick up from the store. Since I'm driving, you get to do it." She tossed her heavily bejeweled pink phone into my lap. I picked it up and dialed the number of Mom's vet office.

"_Hey, hold on Max I need to finish up with one of my patients."_

"Okay." I heard some clanging noises coming from the phone before I heard a dog woofing.

"_Sorry. Okay, now what did you need honey?"_

"Ella said you needed us to pick up from stuff from the grocery story."

"_Oh yes, okay now make sure you have something to write this down. Now we are making chicken parmesan. So I will be needing an onion, 2 cans of peeled tomatoes, 4 boneless chicken breasts, and a box of spaghetti. We have everything else that we need."_

"Okay Mom, we will be home in an hour." I hung up the phone and tossed it back to Ella as she pulled into the parking lot of the SafeWay. I got out of the car and handed her the list.

"Here is what we need. Apparently Mom is making chicken parmesan." She grabbed it and almost ran into someone. I looked up at who it was. Lissa. She saw me and her face visibly reddened. Yeah, I could tell she was about to blow her cork. Why, I had no idea.

"YOU!" She raised her finger at me. "What did you think you were doing at the football field today? Flirting with MY boyfriend!" I started to back away from her, I didn't need to get attacked today.

"What are you talking about?" She looked like she was getting even angrier, if that was possible.

"If you don't keep your hands OFF my boyfriend, you will regret the day you ever laid eyes on him." She stormed away clacking her three inch heels on the pavement. I looked at Ella then back at Lissa's retreating figure.

"Max, what was she talking about? Why were you flirting with Fang?"

"I wasn't! At the football field at the end of practice I was trying to convey to Fang with my face how annoying Nudge was, you know since she was talking at 500 words per minute, and he laughed at me. Apparently Miss Tickle-Me-Jealous Elmo over there thought that was flirting." Ella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, she just needs to OD on some chill pills." We laughed as we walking down the aisles of the grocery store looking for what we needed and 30 minutes later we were checking out and heading back to our car to drive home.

**A/N Okay so I need your help. I need a college that Ari goes to and I need a place that this story takes place in. Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS. I know you all are all shocked, but I ACTUALLY updated. Yeah, I'm not even going to try to make up excuses for my lack of updates, but it is spring break and I am writing chapters in advance so I don't get too behind. And yes I am aware that this is a filler chapter, but I wanted to put something up while I work on the other chapters.**

**And when I saw that I had 42 reviews I was so happy (brownie points to anyone who can tell me why I was happy to see the actual number 42, not just that I had a lot, which also made me happy)**

**Angel-wing1016 – Thanks for telling me about the commas and stuff, I am really bad at grammar. And about Lissa, yeah, I realize he wouldn't but she only acts really bad when Fang isn't around, which I will show more of later in the story.**

**Aquawings: Don't worry Iggy will be in more. I meant for him to be in the first chapter more, but I realized that what I was going to have him do required sight and that wouldn't really work….**

**RANDOM PERSON GAH: Thank you for your town and city suggestions, I am going to use the North Carolina one since it is near the coast, I'm going to use Duke instead, because I like Duke better.**

_**Quote of the Day**_**: It's Friday, Friday ~ Rebecca Black (seriously if you haven't seen this video, go look it up, it is hilarious.**

**The story now takes place in Matthews, North Carolina.**

**-At the Ride residence, Max POV-**

"Ella, okay I added the onions, garlic, and bay leaves to the pan. Now what." I turned towards where Ella was sitting at the counter with the recipe sitting in front of her.

"Okay now you need to cook it for 5 minutes until soft before adding some olives and hand torn basil."

I turned the stove on and let the pan cook for five minutes. "Okay now what?" I turned the pan off and waited for Ella to answer.

"Now you need to come and say hi to your amazing big brother."

"Ari!" I turned around and saw Ari dropping his big Duke blue devils duffle bag next to the front door as Ella attacked him in a huge bear hug. "I am so glad you are home!"

"Ari! You're early!" I ran up and gave my brother a big hug. "You weren't supposed to get here for another hour!"

"Well traffic was a lot lighter than I thought it would be and so here I am!" I looked back towards the kitchen and remembered my chicken parmesan that was still sitting there uncooked.

"Oh! I've got to finish cooking our dinner." I skipped back over to kitchen counter top to finish our meal.

"What are we having." Ari grabbed his bag and came over to where I was standing.

"Your favorite, chicken parmesan."

"Yum! Although, I'm not sure I want you cooking it. It is my first night back and I would prefer a good home cooked meal." He walked over to stand next to me and inspected what I was doing as Ella told me the last step. "Well, so far nothing is burnt so I think it is safe to leave you long enough to go tell mom I am home. Just don't set the kitchen on fire after I leave."

"Hey! I started cooking before you got here and the kitchen is still in mostly pristine condition." I quickly said that last part hoping he didn't catch the 'mostly' part of what I had just said.

"Mostly? Max what did you do?"

Looking up at him with an exasperated look on my face I replied, "Me? What in the world would lead you to believe that I did something?" I casually shifted the dish towel next to my hand down a couple inches to hide the gash I had made in the cabinet door below me.

"Max! What are you hiding?" He walked towards me and pulled me away. "Max, how in the world did you do that?" I stalled trying to think of an answer for his question.

"Well..I…so how's the weather outside?" I feign interest in looking out the weather trying to figure out what the weather actually was doing.

"Nope, you are NOT going to change the subject on me-" luckily Ari was cut off by my mom walking in the room.

"Ari! You're early!" She ran up and gave him a big hug, and I went back to finish the chicken.

**Well that's all I'm doing for now. Reviews are lovely!**


End file.
